Shards Of Me
by Krazy4Robin
Summary: It's been two years since Robin "died" Raven still has hope that he's out there somewhere. How far will she go to release the boy wonder from his inner evil? RavenRobin
1. Sleepless night and Terra brought back

Robin sat at the window, looking at the calm night in front of him. He could see the city from the Tower and no commotion whatsoever was going on. Things had been extremely boring lately. No crime at all.

Rain started to splatter at the window violently, making Robin sigh. _I wish something bad would happen, _He thought. _This is getting pathetic…_He thought he had heard something and looked around, no one was there. All the others had gone to bed but for the past week he couldn't get any sleep, didn't even feel tired. He kicked the wall out of boredom. "God, I'm sick of this," He mumbled to himself.

He slowly got to his feet and walked to the kitchen. _This sounds so incredibly stupid but I actually wish Slade was still alive…_His eyes went wide with the thought. _How could I ever think something like that!_ He shouted at himself in his mind. _It's better that he's dead, who cares if its boring as hell over here? No lives are being taken so I should be happy. _He sat down at the table and layed his head down. Thunder rang out and the whole Tower lit up from the lightning outside. "What the hell is wrong with me?" He asked out loud.

"Maybe locking yourself in your room in the day and staying up every night does weird things to a person," Came a female voice.

Robin spun around in panic and saw Raven standing there, her herbal tea in her right hand. "What are you doing up?" He asked, trying to get off the subject that he hadn't tried to start.

"The better question is: why are you _always_ up?" Raven asked, wondering what was wrong with her leader as well. She sat down across from him. "You just don't seem yourself lately." She took a sip of her tea. "Something you want to talk about? You know, I'm here for you and all that crap if you need to talk this over."

Robin just looked at her for a moment. Why did she care about his problems? He shook his head. "Nothing's wrong," He said making his tone serious. "I just haven't been tired lately." He shrugged like it was no big deal. "I'll let you know if there's some kind of problem, okay?" She didn't drop the questioning look she had been giving him. "It just seems weird, being this quiet and all…Really, there's nothing wrong."

"Alright…" She said, giving him a cold stare. _You're a complete mystery sometimes Boy Wonder, _She thought.

The sound of the metal on the bottom of someone's shoes echoed throughout Slade's lair. It was dead and dark, almost in a calming way. Slade sat at his metal chair that was as big as a throne. The whole city supposed him dead, everyone thought the blonde titan had brought him to his end by throwing him into that pit of lava. Well the city was wrong. How could they just assume these things? There had been no body after all, what kind of proof was that?

A girl walked out from the shadows. She had long blond hair, blue eyes, and an outfit that had a robotic look to it. "I'm here," She said sounding confused and annoyed. "Now, you wanted me because?" She gave him a demanding glare.

Slade couldn't help but smile at this girl. "Oh Terra," He said but was cut off.

"Terra?" Asked the girl as she took a step forward, making her much more visible. "Is that my name?"

Slade nodded. "Yes Terra." He got up off his chair and began to walk away. "Follow me." He ordered and kept moving forward.

Terra looked around as if expecting an answer from something or someone but got nothing. She breathed out heavily and followed Slade.

They walked around the building for quite some time but Terra didn't see the point in it. "Does any of this look familiar to you?" He asked, giving her a quick glance out of the corner of his eye.

Terra shook her head.

"I didn't think so." He turned around to face her. "Like I said before, your name is Terra. You have been working for me for a long time, years as a matter of fact, but you got killed in a tragic accident. These people called the Teen Titans are responsible for your _temporary _death." A bunch of screens lit up showing a video clip of each titan with their name under it.

A feeling of concern and caring went through Terra when she saw them but quickly vanished as Slade's words repeated in her head. "They…they killed me?" She asked in disbelief. "Even that green one?" _Why did I ask that? _She thought, having no idea where those words came from.

Slade gave her a questioning glare for a moment but let it go. "Especially the green one," He said, trying to get any good feelings of the Titans out of her mind. "But you see the one with the mask and black hair? He also was working for me, but they've tricked him into going on their side. Your job is to get him back for me." He smirked, knowing his plan was going to work this time. "So will you do this, Terra? I did bring you back."

Terra questioned the whole thing in her mind, could this _Slade_ really be trusted. _He did bring me back though so he must care about me… _She smiled evilly. "Yes, I'll do it."

"Good," Said Slade, his smirk getting bigger. "Very Good."


	2. Broken Reflection

**(What can I say? I actually am enjoying writing this. I missed having something Robin centered…Well here's more for anyone who's interested…)**

Robin let out a sigh as he looked the gothic girl over. She hadn't said anything in the past few minutes but he didn't mind, staring at her suited him just fine. _She's beautiful…_ He thought, Slade leaving his mind. _I wish I could get my feelings across to her, but that would require telling her, which I really don't think I could do…without messing up that is. And what if she doesn't feel the same?_

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Robin?" She asked, sounding annoyed. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Robin felt himself blush. "I wasn't looking at you; I got lost of thought and was looking strait forward. You just happened to be in my way." He knew she wouldn't believe any excuses, he had been caught. _Damn it, I'm such an idiot…_

"You really need to get some sleep," She said, deciding to let the subject drop. "You look exhausted. If this is about Slade-"

That name struck a nerve and caused him to loose his temper. "Why does everything I do need to be about Slade in some way or another?" He snapped. "I'm sorry that I don't want everyone being killed! I may think about him a lot but it's only because I want to protect the city!" He banged his fist on the table, causing Raven's eyes to widen. "My whole life doesn't revolve around him, okay? So why don't you just let it go!" He stood up and got in her face. "I might have been Red X, I might have been his apprentice but all for good causes! I'm the good guy, remember?" He let out a breath in frustration and stormed out of the room.

Raven watched him walk into the hall and disappear into the darkness of the night. "Well you don't have to obsess over him!" She shouted after him but soon regretted it. "What's wrong with him?" She whispered.

Robin saw Starfire coming down the hall to (what he guessed anyway) see what the noise was about. He was in no mood to talk to her or anybody else and opened the door to room closest to him, the bathroom. He shut the door and locked it.

Robin walked over to the sink so three mirrors were right in front of him. "How do I always mess up?" He shouted at the reflections. "Why can't I do anything right? Why can't she see that I love her!" His last sentence echoed throughout the bathroom, almost in a taunting way.

Slade's reflection appeared in the mirror directly in front of him, smirking. Robin looked all over the room but Slade wasn't there. "What the-" He said but was cut off.

"So you love the girl do you Robin?" Slade's reflection asked, his voice dripping with the power that he had over the masked boy. "Too bad you can't help but lash out at her…not a very good way to show your feelings." He smiled.

"You're not here," Said Robin looking over his shoulder quickly. "How can I see you?"

Slade let out a small laugh. "I'm here, Robin. I'm always here, always with you. I _never _leave."

Robin began to panic and walked away from Slade's reflection, only causing Slade to laugh more. "You're not here…" Said Robin, his voice shaking. "You tried to trick me last time into thinking that but I won't fall for it again. You're not here….You're not here!" He screamed the words in complete hate.

"Then why can't I leave your thoughts?" Asked Slade, ready to prove himself right. "Why do I always come back to haunt you? Why can't your friends stop comparing us? Even that Raven girl brought me up tonight and I know that won't be the last time it happens." Slade looked directly into Robin's eyes. "You belong with me Robin. That's where you've always belonged. We all know you're not a good boy, no matter how hard you try to hide it."

"That's a lie!" He shouted. "I'm the good guy! The hero! I belong here with my friends!"

"Think about it for awhile and then see," Slade said and then his reflection vanished.

"I'm the good guy…" He repeated, trying to reassure himself. "The hero…" He looked down at his hands which were shaking and his breathing began to quicken.

He looked back up at the mirrors and each one showed a different image. The one to the left showed Red X, the one in the center showed him as Robin, and the one to the right showed him as Slade's apprentice. "No!" He screamed and smashed the two mirrors with him portrayed as a criminal. He sunk to the floor, hands full of blood. "I'm not evil…" He looked up-yet again-at the mirrors and saw what he didn't want to. His reflection, him as Slade's apprentice.

"I hate you!" He shouted, glaring at his reflection. "I hate Slade! I HATE MYSELF!" He smashed the remaining mirror and looked at the shards around him. "I hate myself…" He said in a whisper. Tears leaked out the corners of his eyes and he layed himself across the area, allowing himself to bleed.


	3. Terra's visit

Terra came climbing through the bathroom window. With Slade's help she had managed to get a hold of the signal from Robin's locator and traced it to here. But she had never expected to see Slade's other apprentice in this condition.

Robin's body was sprawled across the floor, broken shards of glass surrounding him. Almost every spot on his body had a fresh cut, blood eagerly seeping through what was left of his clothes. But the thing that surprised her the most was the small smile on the boy's lips. He looked happy to be in this condition, as though he deserved it.

_Did he do this to himself? _Thought Terra, walking up to Robin's unconscious form. She took her hand and ran it through the boy's hair. _He looks so innocent. Could he really be the evil boy Slade has told me about?_ She moved her hand to his mask. _I wonder what's under here… _She was just about to take it off but Robin began to stir. She quickly pulled her hand away and took a step back.

Robin slowly opened his eyes to the blurry version in front of him. "Terra?" He whispered. _Did I die? _He thought. _Did I really bleed that much? Or have I completely lost it?_ He reached his hand out and she held it. "Am I dead?"

She smiled and tightened her grip on his hand. "You're going to be fine," She pulled Robin to his feet and strangely enough, hugged the boy wonder. "I'm here to save you. You won't suffer anymore, I promise." She felt this need to be close to him and started to stroke his hair. "I'm going to take you away, you're life will completely change. But there won't be anymore pain." Robin closed his eyes and rested his head on her shoulder. "You can forget the old days as a titan, forget it all. That life you've become so used to, it doesn't exist anymore."

Robin listened to her without any complainant; her voice had a soothing affect on him. She could have said, "Go jump off a cliff, it'll make things better," and he would have done it without a second thought. "You're…taking me…away?" The lack of blood was getting to him but he refused to give in.

"Yes, Robin," Terra said. "I'm taking you to see Slade."

That wrecked the whole moment.

Robin's eyes flew open and he pulled himself out of Terra's arms. "Slade?" His voice shook. "Not Slade…"

Terra put her hand on his shoulder, still trying to win him over. "Slade wants you back Robin. He knows you're not happy with this life. Come with me and you can put this all behind you."

"No," Said Robin, his voice firm, the sane part of him taking over. "I won't." He glared at her. "Why do you like Slade so much? We're the ones who took you in, and have been trying to get you back. We're the ones who gave you a home and an offer to be a titan. We're the ones…who are your friends."

"My friends?" Terra shouted, glaring back at him. "You were _never _my friends! You guys killed me! Slade's the one who brought me back; he's the one who cares about me. Robin, you're minds been messed with. Slade's told me everything…Now come with me, I don't want to hurt you."

"My minds been messed with? That's a good one." Robin smirked. "Just like old times, you believe every little lie he throws at you. I think you're the one who needs to find a better life."

There was a long moment of silence as Terra thought that one over. She didn't believe him at all. Slade had saved her and he was going to save Robin. _If he'd stop being such a stubborn idiot… _"You'll thank me in the end." With that she brought a rock through the window and it smashed into Robin's stomach.

Robin knew he wasn't going to win this fight, he was already in bad shape but he pulled out his staff. "I'm sure." He swung the staff at her face but she ducked, kicking Robin's feet out from under him. He fell on his back and groaned.

"I'm sorry," She said and sounded like she meant it. Then she brought her foot up and slammed it down onto Robin's face, instantly knocking him out. Blood poured from the boy's nose and Terra sighed. "You were in bad enough shape already…" She pulled out the small communicator Slade had given here. "I've got Robin."

**(First of all, this is not Terra/Robin and second, that came out really short…Well its ****1:30**** in the morning and I got no sleep the night before so yeah. The next chapter should be a lot longer. Sorry if it sucked, I'm tired…)**


	4. Gone

Robin slowly opened his eyes to the pitch black room. "What happened?" He asked aloud, still feeling a little dazed. He attempted to get to his feet but fell back down. "What the?" He felt around his feet and noticed there were chains his ankles. "Damn it…"

"So you finally wake up," Said Terra as the lights flickered on. She was sitting comfortably in the metal chair that Slade usually used. "For awhile I wondered if you were going to die from a nose bleed." She smirked.

Robin glared at her. "Terra, this isn't the time," He said. "Let me go, I need to get back to my team."

"Oh Robin," She said shaking her head in pity. "Your team doesn't want you; they don't need you at all. I know you want that Raven girl to like you, but let's face the facts. She does _not_ like you, not one bit." She sprung to her feet, walked up to him, and kneeled. "But," She said running her hand through his hair, "_I_ like you. Ineed you and so does Slade."

The comments about Raven stung but he knew she was telling the truth. "Did you actually get over Beast Boy?" Asked Robin looking up into her eyes.

"Beast Boy…? That name…" An image of the green boy appeared in Terra's mind. "Something about him…"

"Yes Terra!" Shouted Robin, hoping he had maybe triggered some memories. "Beast Boy! You and him went on a date, remember? You and him were always together. You have to remember Terra! If you don't Slade's going to make you hurt or maybe even kill him. I know you don't want to do that. Come on, we can get out of here and you can be with him again."

"Shut up!" She screamed, standing up and clenching her fists. "Beast Boy was a Teen Titan," She coated the words, _Teen Titan _with venom. "He helped you all kill me and he deserves the same fate. If Slade wants me to, I will gladly see that he dies. You can't trick me Robin!" She kicked him in the chest, making his head slam against the wall.

Robin rubbed his head. "I'm not trying to trick you; I'm trying to save you."

"Well I don't need to be saved," She said coldly. "You on the other hand…You need serious help."

"She's right Robin," Said Slade, walking out of the shadows. "And we'll make sure you get it."

"I knew it," Said Robin sending Slade a glare full of hate. "I knew you wouldn't die that easy."

"Of course you knew," Said Slade with a smile. "You're just like me, or have you forgotten that?"

Robin lunged at Slade but the chains pulled him back to the ground. "Let me go!" He demanded. "I don't belong here; I don't care what you say!"

"You know just as well as I do that that's a lie," He said, sitting back down in his chair. "Is it true, Robin, that you've been somewhat haunted ever since I _died_? I've been watching you, and I know sleep hasn't been the easiest thing for you. It's all because you can't accept the truth: you _do_ belong here."

Robin didn't say anything.

"You'll learn that in time, just wait and see." He glanced at Terra. "Show Robin where he's going to be staying, and don't let him out of your sight. He's smarter then he looks."

"I'm going to kill you Slade!" Robin shouted the threat as if it was a promise.

Slade laughed.

Terra walked over to Robin and took the chains off his ankles. "Don't try anything," She warned. She walked down the long, dark hall.

Robin gave Slade one last glare and then ran to catch up with Terra, every time he took a step it echoed. He really didn't want to talk to her, but the silence was making him uncomfortable. "So…how long have you been around here?"

"Long enough," She said sounding lost in thought. She clearly wasn't in much of a mood to talk either.

They came up to a door and Terra opened it. Inside there were two old beds coated in dust. The walls were painted white, but it was so dirty you could barely call it white. The paint was chipping off too. There was no carpet, just a cement floor. The weird thing was: the cement floor had red spots stained into it.

_Is that blood? _Thought Robin, suddenly feeling sorry for Terra.

"This is it," Said Terra with a sigh. "I know it's not much but you'll get used to it." None of them said anything for a few minutes. Then, "Robin?"

Robin took a step toward her. "Yeah?"

"I'm…I'm really glad to have you here," She said as a tear fell from her eye. "I've been really lonely and…Slade…when he gets mad at me, he hurts me…I just am hoping that you'll be on my side…"

_So it is blood…_He brought his arms around Terra and hugged her. "Of course I am, Terra," He said, trying to calm her. "I'm not on his side, and I never will be."

"Thank you," She whispered. "Please don't leave, please don't go back."

Robin was silent for a moment. Could he really make that kind of a promise? Then he looked at the weak girl in his arms and the words just came, "I'm not going anywhere."

Raven woke up the next morning to the sound of Beast Boy and Cyborg's video games. "I'll destroy that gamestation someday…" She said, annoyed. She grabbed her cloak and put it on. The fight from last night shot into her head. _I shouldn't have brought up Slade, I know how much that pisses him off, _She thought. _Oh well, I'm sure he's forgotten the whole thing by now. _She opened her door and walked out into the main room.

"Good morning Raven," Said Starfire sounding cheerful as always. "Would you like some of the tofu Beast Boy has prepared?" She held out a plate with tofu waffles on it. "They are most delicious."

"No thanks Star," She said, looking around the room. _Damn it…Where is he? _"Where's Robin?"

"I have not seen him," Said Starfire with a frown. "When I knocked on his door, he did not answer."

Raven didn't say anything else to Starfire, just headed down the hall. She went up to Robin's door and knocked. "Robin?"

Nothing.

She opened the door and he wasn't there. "That's weird…" She went around the rest of the tower but couldn't seem to find him anywhere. Then she heard Starfire let out a small scream. Raven raced to the bathroom. "What's wrong?"

"The mirrors and the window are broken and, there is…blood all over the floor…" Starfire sounded scared. "Where is Robin? He would know what to do."

Raven stared at the scene. "He's gone…" She whispered.

**(See, it was longer. Maybe there is some Terra/Robin but it's all important for the plot. I swear that the fic is Raven/Robin though. You'll see once the two see each other again. God, I update slow…I'm trying to get better at that.)**


	5. Diary Entry

_I still think about that day a lot…_

_I remember falling to my knees and trying my hardest not to cry. Why would someone take Robin? Or should I say, why would someone kill Robin? We never found him again so everyone thinks he's dead. Maybe he is, there's a really good possibility. But why would someone kill him and then take the body? Or did they take him and then kill him? There are a lot of questions that never got answered._

_Starfire took the whole thing very hard. At first she wouldn't listen to any of us, "Robin is not gone! That is not true!" She cried a lot too. If you asked the other titans they would say she cried the most out of all of us but I don't know if I agree. I cried a lot too…My room is in horrible shape. If only my emotions didn't trigger my powers like that…_

_Cyborg is the leader now. We thought about just getting someone new to lead the team; we even considered asking Speedy to run it. But Starfire and I were completely against this idea. It would be almost like replacing him and Robin was one of a kind. He might have been somewhat obsessed with Slade but we forgave him. We always did. It didn't even seem to matter that he was Red X and Slade's apprentice. It makes me wonder how much we would forgive him for. What if he killed someone? I can say that I would still forgive him. I can understand how your evil side can get the better of you. It wouldn't have been his fault._

_Beast Boy and Cyborg fight a lot now. I miss having someone to brake up these fights. Starfire tries but we all know that she just isn't firm enough. "Please friends, no more mean talking," really doesn't send anyone into a she-means-business state. Usually it's over stupid things like it used to be but sometimes…Sometimes they act like one of them might actually leave and never come back. "Robin was lucky to get away," is a sentence that is used by Cyborg a lot and it always sends everyone into a depression for a few days. Cyborg seems to have become a lot angrier ever since Robin disappeared. I can't blame him, they were best friends._

_Beast Boy makes even more jokes then he used, as if he's trying to cheer everybody up. It's good that he wants us to be happy again but he needs to learn that things are never going to get back to normal. I would never tell him this though, we need him to keep this dark time somewhat lighted. I have to admit that I'm not near as hard on him anymore. I have the feeling that he might like me, but then again, I doubt he could ever get over Terra. He still has that heart shaped box…_

_Everything fell apart for me when Robin disappeared…I can barely keep my emotions under control anymore. It's sad how the last thing that we did together was fight…Out of all the Titans, I could relate to him best. We both had a darker side to our minds that we really weren't too happy with and we both spent quite a bit of our time alone. He was in his room researching Slade and I was in mine meditating. The problem with our friendship was that he wanted to be much more than friends._

_He tried several times to get me to smile, and when I was in my room he'd knock on my door and make sure I was okay. It always seemed like he wasn't too far behind me. One time we went on a walk together and that's when things really got bad. We sat down in the park and began to talk. I was getting cold and started to shiver. He put his arm around me and moved really close…I blushed and I heard something behind us explode. I guess he didn't notice though since he said nothing about it. He just sat there with a smile on his face, it didn't seem like he could be happier. Things were quiet for a long time, and then he leaned in and kissed my cheek. I pushed him away and flew off, leaving him there alone._

_I knew that that really hurt him but he's not one to give up easy. He still kept making moves and I kept pushing him away. _

_Truth is, I wanted to be more then friends too. Robin was perfect and nothing would have made me happier then if we could have been together. But love is an emotion, a very strong emotion. I knew I'd end up loosing control…I wish I could have told him, and now I'll never get a chance…_

_Part of me thinks that he might still be alive though…I know that that's pretty much impossible but still…We never found a body so who knows. I just feel like this team is incomplete without him. We need to get him back…somehow. Otherwise we're all going to separate and die._

Raven closed her diary and let out a long sigh. It had been two years since that day and she still couldn't get over it. Their team was slowly falling apart and she just didn't know how much longer they were going to last. She had no one else to go to, the Titans were the only one's that had ever accepted her.

Beast Boy knocked on her door. "Raven," He said and she could hear the smile in his voice. "You hungry? Or maybe you'd like to go take a walk? You need to get out of your room sometime or another."

Raven didn't answer him, just stared at the carpet.

"Please Raven," He begged. "Cyborg won't talk to me and Starfire is trying to comfort Cyborg. Not that the asshole needs comfort…Anyway…Come on, we might have a good time."

Raven still kept quiet.

Beast Boy sat down and leaned his back against the door. "I'm not leaving until you come out of that room," He said sounding like he meant it.

Raven slowly got to her feet and walked to the door. She debated going with him for about two minutes and then opened the door.

Beast Boy's face lit up. "So you're going?"

Raven nodded.

He gave her a quick hug and then clapped his hands together. "Let's go." He grabbed her hand and they walked out of the tower.

"So," He said after they had been walking for awhile. "You want to go get something to eat or do you just want to go for a walk? It's whatever you want tonight. Even if I'm craving some soy cheese pizza…" Beast Boy gave a small laugh and looked to Raven to see if he had got her to smile.

There was no sign of any happiness on the goth's face. "I'm not really hungry…" She said while staring at the ground.

Beast Boy stopped walking and turned Raven so she was facing him. "What's wrong with you tonight?" He asked, obviously feeling concerned. "You seem even more out of it then you normally are. How long has it been since you had something to eat?"

"Beast Boy, it's nothing…" Said Raven still trying to avoid eye contact.

"It's not nothing," He said while putting a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "You need to eat something. And getting out of your room once and awhile could help too. I'm worried about you, Raven."

Raven could tell Beast Boy wanted to say something about Robin but she knew he wouldn't. Beast Boy never brought up Robin. "Okay," She said, making an attempt to be somewhat happy. "We can go get something to eat."

Beast Boy put his arm around her and nothing blew up.

Tears came into Raven's eyes. He wasn't Robin and he never would be.


	6. Searching the Internet

Robin was laying across his bed, deep in thought. It had been two years since he had come here and now he was starting to forget what had happened before he became Slade's apprentice. _How could you possibly forget fifteen years of your life?_ He thought with a sigh.

Terra cuddled up next to him. "What's bothering you?" She asked but she knew exactly what it was. He was wondering about his past like he always did. Terra knew exactly what had happened to Robin before and wanted to tell him more than anything but she had promised Slade. _A lot of blood would spill if I told Robin…_She thought. _It's probably best anyway. And even if I told him, I doubt it would change anything. He doesn't act anything like a hero anymore._

"Nothing," He said, not in the mood to talk about it.

Terra frowned but kept quiet. _Part of me wishes he would have stayed the confused, innocent boy, _She thought. _Now it's like I'm dating Slade's little clone…Something I really don't need. _Terra crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the wall in front of her. _I'm sick of being here…_She thought, trying to formulate a plan to escape.

"What's your deal?" Robin asked but there was absolutely no concern in his voice. He sounded annoyed and impatient. "Well?" He snapped after she hadn't said anything.

"Just remembered something that Slade wants me to do," Terra said, getting off the bed. "Better get to it, you know," She kept her eyes glued to the door as she talked. "I'll be back in a few minutes. Stay here." Then she ran for the door and slammed it behind her, not giving him any time to question it.

Robin rolled his eyes. "I really don't know what her problem is anymore," He thought aloud.

Terra quietly walked up to the huge computer in the center of Slade's lair. "Slade's gone Terra," She told herself, calmly. "You need to relax." She eased herself into his chair and put her fingers on the keyboard, they began to shake like crazy. "You're not going to get caught…" Terra closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Talking to yourself is a sign of insanity…" _Then again, maybe I am insane, _She thought with a weak smile.

She placed her hands on the keyboard once again and began to type. "Teen Titans," She said and then clicked the search button.

A million websites came up. Some were fan sites, some had actual information, and some had nothing to do with the topic. "Got to love the internet," She said as she spotted a site called "Find your true love is less than five minutes!" She shook her head and clicked on a site called "Information on the Teen Titans."

"Wow…"

There was paragraph upon paragraph about how crime had raised immensely since the Titans had lost their leader. Many people had left the city since they couldn't handle murder becoming a normal activity.

"This is insane," She said, deep in thought. _Why hasn't Slade tried anything yet? This is the perfect time. Is he afraid Robin will remember? I can't understand that though. Robin has become pure evil, there's nothing left that's good in him. He's always talking about how many people he wants to kill and make miserable when he gets out. Incase if Slade's planning something…Why else keep us locked up in here for two years?_

Then she spotted a link that said, "Dead Boy Wonder". Terra raised an eyebrow and clicked on it. It showed a picture of Robin-back when he was Robin-at the top. He looked happy, something Terra hadn't seen in a long time. "Why say he's dead though?" She scrolled down.

It told about how his team mates thought something was seriously bothering him. They thought he had really gone over the top with the Slade obsession and now that no one would listen to him when he said he was "alive", Robin went into depression. Everyone thought he had lost it and then he started to believe it himself. Some say he committed suicide and planned it well enough so people couldn't find the body. Others say he was kidnapped and then killed. No one knows for a fact though what had happened to him.

There was a link at the very bottom of the page that said, "Story of Another Titan Dead." "What?" She asked, completely clueless to what they were talking about. "Did another Titan hit the dust? How could that be?" She clicked it with no hesitation.

**Terra**

**Short Time Titan**

She read through the whole article and then read through it again. "No…" She whispered in shock. "This isn't right…The Titans killed me…This is all one big lie…" But she knew it had been Slade who had done the lying.

There was a picture of her and Beast Boy in the corner that caused Terra's heart to beat so loudly she was sure Robin could hear it all the way from their room. "Beast Boy…He's my ticket out of here," She realized, feeling a bit of hope.

Terra suddenly felt a hand clasp onto her shoulder and held in a scream.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing?" He asked, looking at the screen in complete disgust.

"Robin!" She shouted. "The Titans want us back! This has all been some huge lie but now we can get out of it!" She smiled and her eyes gleamed with happiness. "Isn't this great? We can finally get out of here and be back outside again. Away from this old building and away from Slade." She reached forward to hug him but Robin shoved her to the floor.

"I never want to hear you talk about them again," He said, his tone threatening. He kneeled down and gripped her chin tightly. "Understand?"

"But Robin-" She started.

Robin smacked her head against the wall, leaving a cut across her cheek. "Understand?" He shouted.

Terra nodded her head in fear.

A smirk went across Robin's face. "Good," He said. He got up and clicked the computer off. "Damn those Titans…" He muttered.

Uncontrollable tears rolled down Terra's cheeks. "Why did you do that to me?" She asked and her question seemed to echo throughout the room.

Robin's face melted into one of guilt. "God, Terra. I'm sorry." He ran over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm so sorry…" He kept repeating, running his hand through her hair. "I feel like I barely can control myself anymore. I didn't mean to do that to you…"

"I know," She said, forgiving him. "I know…"


	7. Inner Evil Takes Control

Robin and Terra had been sitting together for a long time now, and no one had said a word for several minutes. Robin was too scared of his own behavior to speak. How could he have hurt Terra? She had just wanted to make their life better and he lashed out at her. What sense did that make? Robin held Terra closer, feeling worse and worse.

"I don't want to be here anymore Robin," Whispered Terra. "I want to leave here and never come back…" She closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder, letting out a small sigh.

Robin thought about that for awhile but knew they couldn't escape for good…Or was it he didn't want to? "We could go out for a few hours if you like," He offered, hoping that was good enough. "Since Slade's out doing...well whatever he's doing, we shouldn't get caught. It'll be easy."

Terra gave a small smile. "Yeah, I'd like that."

Robin couldn't help but smile too. He pulled Terra to her feet and gave her a quick kiss. "Let's just forget about Slade," He said, looking right at her. "Let's forget about everything. Tonight it's only about you and me." He took her hand in his and they walked out of the lair.

Terra and Robin layed down in the grass right next to an almost never used road. "See?" Said Robin. "We're outside and we have no chance of being seen by other people. It all works out." He pulled Terra close to him and glanced over at her, she didn't exactly look thrilled with the idea. "Look," He said, shifting his vision up to the dark sky. "You know I'd like to take you somewhere around other people but there's a good chance someone would recognize us. That website says we're dead and I doubt people want to see two ghosts. Might start up some chaos."

"Yeah," Terra said knowing he was right. She kept silent for a few minutes thinking over if she should ask him the question that had been bugging her since her little internet experience. _Maybe he feels the same…_She thought. _Or maybe he doesn't and he'll slap me if I ask…_Terra looked over at Robin, he looked perfectly calm. She doubted he would hurt her at a time like this. "Robin?"

"Yeah?"

Terra bit her lip. "Don't…Don't you think it'd be better if we just went back to the Titans?" She asked timidly. "I mean...it'd be so much easier. No more Slade, we could go out whenever we wanted to." She pulled grass out of the ground as she talked, praying he wouldn't get mad. "They want us back. It says that everything's kinda fell apart with our _deaths _and all. Especially yours."

Everything went dead quiet; it felt like time had stopped. _Oh shit…_She thought. _I pissed him off…_

"I don't know," He finally said, sounding exhausted. "Maybe it would be easier. Maybe it wouldn't. You never really know. But you've forgotten something important: Slade." He looked her strait in the eyes "How are we supposed to get away?" The more he thought about it though, the more he realized how easy it would be to get away. With four other people to back them up, Slade wouldn't stand a chance. Terra would probably we much happier too. Something in Robin's mind just wouldn't allow them to try though.

"I guess..." She said, trying not to sound bitter. _Can't he just give it a shot? _She thought. _We got out of there this time without any problems. How hard would it be to just run off now? Not hard at all. _She let it go though, she really didn't want to start an argument.

Things went silent for awhile again. Each one of them was too busy with their own thoughts to say anything. Clouds gathered in the night sky and pretty soon it was pouring rain.

"Maybe we should go back," Said Robin. "I don't think this is going to let up anytime soon."

Terra was just about to agree until a huge crash interrupted her. Both of the previous Titans quickly sat up and looked across the road. An old truck was laying across the road, a man's body hanging out the window. There was a black car next to it but it had only a few dents, and there wasn't a driver…

Robin got to his feet. "Stay put," He warned in a whisper. "Something doesn't feel right…"

Terra nodded and didn't move.

Robin slowly walked up to the truck and glanced at the area. There was shattered glass from the windows laying all over the road and a big dent from where the car had run into the truck. He walked up to the man's body and knew that he was dead. Not really caring about the dead man, Robin went over to the other car.

He looked it over and raised an eyebrow. _Why the hell isn't there a driver? _Robin opened the door and peered inside. Nobody was there. He shut the door and walked around the car. That's when he saw a hand hanging out of the trunk. "Oh God…" Robin whispered. "This is too weird." He pulled the trunk up and the body jumped on top of him, making him collide with the pavement.

"Hello Robin," Said Slade with a smirk. "What are you doing out at two in the morning? And in the rain?" He gripped onto Robin's shoulders and pushed him violently onto the road again. "Now do you remember what you did wrong?"

Robin felt somewhat dazed but shook it off. He brought his feet up knocking Slade off him and sending him into the shattered glass layed across the road. "Now can _you _remember what you did wrong?" Robin said with a laugh. "Oh yeah. You taught me how to kick your ass!" Robin ran towards Slade but Slade grabbed his foot and Robin fell flat on his face. When he turned over he could feel the blood dripping from his face. _Damn pieces of glass…_

Slade stared down at Robin, looking very pleased with himself. _Sometimes I wonder why I keep him around…_He thought with a smile. He glanced over at Terra who had kept quiet this whole time. She looked extremely scared and tears were in his eyes. "What's the matter, Terra?" Slade asked and his tone was tinted with threat. "Not looking forward to another beating? Well, I wasn't looking forward to you two trying to make an escape."

"We…We weren't trying to escape!" Terra shouted, not sounding sure of herself at all. _I would have tried…_She thought. _He knows that I'm lying. He always knows…_She gulped and bit her lip. _Why am I so scared of him…?_

"There will be plenty of time for this later," Said Slade, looking back to where Robin had been laying. He wasn't there. "What…?" He whispered. Slade turned around as thunder rang out, and Robin stood there, now completely soaked by the rain.

A small smirk crossed Robin's lips. "Don't take your eyes off of me…" He warned in a voice so quiet Slade just barely made it out. Robin jumped up and kicked Slade right across the neck. Then he kneeled down and spun around quickly with one leg sticking out, knocking Slade to his knees. "Maybe next time," He said and took off towards Terra.

Robin held out his hand, "Let's get going."

Terra nodded through her tears and grabbed his hand, pulling herself up. "I thought he was going to kill you," She said as they ran. "Are you sure he's hurt enough for us to be running?"

"I hit him across the neck, didn't I?" Said Robin, showing absolutely no signs of worry. "Don't give Slade so much cre-"

There was the sound of a gunshot and Terra slid across the mud, letting out a scream. Robin dove to the ground at the deadly sound and looked over at Terra to see if she was hurt. "Terra!" He shouted in panic. Blood was flowing out of the side that she was clutching and the expression on her face showed that she was in extreme pain.

"Practice what you preach Robin," Said Slade, holding up a gun. "I think your eyes should also stay on me." He aimed the gun at Robin and pulled the trigger.

Robin's instincts kicked in and he jumped in the air, just dodging it. "I think someone has a little too much self confidence," Said Robin, glaring at Slade.

"How will I be able to live with myself?" Asked Slade with sarcasm. He attempted to shoot Robin again but it missed him as he hit the ground. "Be a good boy and stand still," He growled.

Robin flung himself at Slade, punching him right in the face. Then he tackled him to the ground and tried to break Slade's grip on the gun. "Let go, dammit!" He muttered as clawed at Slade's fingers.

Slade's other hand came up from behind him and grabbed Robin's neck. Right as Robin realized what he was doing, he was flung through the air, landing in a puddle of mud. Slade chuckled to himself as he saw the apprentice covered in mud. "Tisk, tisk…"

Robin stared at the stains on his uniform and then shot his view back up to Slade. "I'm sorry Slade, but a few stains aren't what I'd call a big deal."

Terra sat in the wet, muddy grass, watching Robin try one attack after another. _Does he really think he's going to beat Slade? _She thought. _Is he really dense enough to think he can do that?_ Terra looked down at her bloody side again and scrunched up her face in disgust and fear. _If you really think you can do this Robin…then hurry, I'm losing too much blood._

As if being able to hear Terra's thoughts, Robin glanced at her and nodded.

Terra gave a small smile, feeling a little more at ease.

That one second was too much time and Slade knocked Robin to the ground, getting right above him. "Bad move," He said under his breath but he knew Robin would hear it. He pointed the gun at Robin's face. "Any last words?"

Terra gasped. Slade wouldn't really kill him, would he? "Robin!" She screamed. _Don't die! Don't leave me alone with Slade! _Her eyes began to glow bright yellow. "I won't let you die…" She whispered to herself angrily. She used her powers to throw a rock at Slade's hand, knocking the gun from it.

Robin took the opportunity and grabbed the gun. "Lights out Slade," He said with a smile full of evil happiness. He pulled the trigger and the bullet shot right through Slade's head, blood splattering on Robin and the area around him.

"You…actually killed him…" Said Terra in complete shock.

"Let's get going," Said Robin, not looking at her.

"To the Titans?" She asked with hope.

Robin turned around and sent her a glare full anger. "No. We're not going to the Titans, we don't need them."

"But Robin-"

"No!" He screamed. "We're not going there!" He slapped her across the face. "Just shut up…" He turned around, expecting her to follow.

"You're…You're an asshole," She said firmly, showing no sign of fear. "And I don't need you." With that she used her powers to get a big rock and she crawled onto it, giving him one last glare. "Goodbye Robin…" Then she flew off into the stormy sky, having no regrets.

**(This was really hard to write. Fight scenes…I really wish I could say I was good at them. On the plus side, this was my longest chapter. I'm kinda happy with myself for that. Anyway, hope it was good enough for you guys.)**


End file.
